theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Doomsday
Doctor Doomsday (a.k.a. Victor Von Doom) is a fictional character, a supervillain in the Amalgam Comics world, who fought against the Challengers of the Fantastic, Magnetic Men, Judgment League Avengersand the X-Patrol, and has appeared more times than any other Amalgam Comics supervillain. His first appearance was in a battle against the X-Patrol in X-Patrol #1. Dr. Doomsday is an amalgamation of Marvel Comics' Doctor Doom and Doomsday of DC Comics. Doctor Doomsday's appearance constantly changes between each series, but is always portrayed as a muscular Doctor Doom with spikes on his bio-armour. His attempts of conquest appear to be to conquer only the Amalgam Comics Universe by forcing the Marvel and DC universes into a battle to help him seize power. On more than one occasion, Dr. Doomsday has been mentioned as an ally to Thanoseid, and is described by various Amalgam Comics superheroes as something close to evil incarnate. He also assisted Thanoseid during the unpublished Secret Crisis of the Infinity Hour. During the Challengers of the Fantastic comic, Dr. Doomsday stole the powers of the Silver Racer to use to attack the Challengers immediately after a battle with Galactiac (As Doctor Doom had done with the Silver Surfer), but was defeated single-handedly by Sue Storm. Fictional character biography Victor von Doom was Project Cadmus Chief Scientist. He assisted in experimenting with cosmic-ray shielding from a secure base on Earth while the future Challengers of the Fantastic monitored progress from a space shuttle. Not content for his friends to steal all the glory, von Doom deactivated the shielding and fled as the shuttle crashed on Earth. Doctor Doom was obsessed with unlocking the genetic secrets within the fallen alien creature called Doomsday (who was defeated by Speed Demon). During Doom's examination, a bone fragment from the monster exploded in his face. The swiftly replicating DNA of the warlike monster transformed the handsome genius into the grotesque Doctor Doomsday. In Secret Crisis of Infinity Hour, Doctor Doomsday heads a nefarious band of villains who have been promised absolute power by Thanoseid if they stop Earth's heroes from interfering with his plan. He was the responsable of the death of American Girl (partner of Super-Soldier). Dr. Doomsday has fought the JLA to a standstill in the past. His latest plan for world domination involves using a device to bridge realities and bring various DC and Marvel super heroes into the Amalgam universe under his control. Fortunately, his plans are foiled by the X- Patrol (but, during the battle, Doomsday breaks Niles Cable's spine, leaving him a paraplegiac). Powers and abilities Doctor Doomsday returns to life every time he dies and becomes resistant or immune to what killed him before. Doctor Doomsday can also develop/evolve resistances to whatever injures or harms him. Doctor Doomsday is covered by bony protrusions all through out his body that serves as added protection for what few vital organs he has (brain, eyes, nervous system) and as weapons (in the form of claws, fangs, and elbow/knee spurs). Doctor Doomsday possesses extreme physical strength. His other abilities include invulnerability to heat, cold, and injury allowing him to survive on the all inhospitable worlds as well as survive in the vacuum of space. Doctor Doomsday possesses inexhaustible stamina. Doctor Doomsday also has a highly accelerated healing factor that allows him to heal and regenerate from most damage almost instantly. Doctor Doomsday does not need to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep and his body is almost solid mass. Doctor Doomsday's most dangerous weapon is his genius-level intellect, which has allowed him to make significant progress in virtually all branches of the sciences; he is even an able statesman and diplomat. Doctor Doomsday has constructed hundreds of devices, including a working time machine (the first of its kind on Earth), devices which can imbue people with superpowers, and many types of robots. His most frequently-used robots are his "Doombots," exact mechanical replicas of the real Doctor Doomsday. They look like him, talk like him, and even act like him. Individually, Doombots have an advanced A.I. program that causes them to believe themselves to be the real Doctor Doomsday. In order to prevent his duplicates from harming or out-performing him, Doctor Doomsday installs each Doombot with a damper program that reduces all of its abilities when activated. This program is triggered whenever a Doombot enters Von Doom's presence or the presence of other Doombots. Doctor Doomsday also possesses a good deal of magic ability. He is able to fire blasts of mystical energy from his hands, create protective shields of magical energy, ensnare foes in bands of energy, and create portals to other planes of existence. Doctor Doomsday has also developed the ability to psionically transfer his consciousness into another nearby human being with whom he's made eye contact. Latkovia Doctor Doomsday is the ruler of the island nation of Latkovia, situated somewhere in Europe, where he rules it from Castle Doomsday in the Capital. It is described by Beastling as an unpopular tourist destination. In appearance, it is covered largely by forests, with buildings reminiscent of Romanian architecture. Latkovia is also home to a group of villains known as the Tyrannoids, but it is unclear if they have any link to Dr. Doomsday himself. The only time Latkovia is ever seen is in X-Patrol #1. Latkovia is a combination of Marvel Comics' Latveria and Markovia of DC Comics. Resources * X-Patrol #1 (1996) * Challengers of the Fantastic #1 (1997) * Doctor Doom * Doomsday * Who's Who: Handbook of the Amalgam Universe Category:Comic characters Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Mutants Category:Males